chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Axl the Fox
Axl the Fox is a fox android created by Dr. Eggman as a Mobian-like robot meant to carry out his goals, but he has no recollection or memory of his creator or reasons of his creation. He's one of the youngest of the Maverick Hunters, serving in its Alpha Squad. Formerly a member of the underground gang of bounty hunters known as Red Alert, Axl left the group after feeling that he was getting a lack of appreciation and that he was only being used for his abilities to mimic the forms and abilities of other Mobians and Reploids. Since then, Axl has become a faithful partner to X and Zero, despite his attitude being unbearable sometimes. History Creation and stasis Axl was created by Dr. Eggman as the third and final attempt to create a Reploid-like being to destroy his archnemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. Making sure the mistakes made with Blues and Bass wouldn't repeat, Eggman put in some sort of obediance chip that would make him follow anything he said. He also inputted several other chips to give Axl flight capabilities, weapon enhancements, and a Copy Chip, which would allow him to take the shape of others that he would see. Eggman intended to use him as a prototype for future Reploids like him, with similar abilities and programming. However, Axl had accidentally received his own personality and conscience during training. He had begun to act more cocky and rebellious to his own master as a result. Eggman, unaware of the gitched occuring within him, decided to throw him into a battle against Sonic and his friends anyway. Because of his youth and lack of experience, Axl was soundly defeated, displeasing Eggman to a high extent. As such, he sealed Axl away in stasis, so that some dangerous tests could be done that would ensure Axl would become more powerful and less rebellious, and as such more fitting to carry his master's destiny through without second thoughts or regrets at all. Release and tenure with Red Alert Unfortunatly, during the 30 or so years in captivity, a high-magnitude earthquake occured near the base he was imprisoned. This severly damaged the pod that Axl was in, so much that not only were the tests incomplete, but his memories were wiped out completely. After a few decades of slumber, he was awakened by Red and recruited into his underground gang of bounty hunters known as Red Alert after witnessing his incredible abilities. Axl worked as a great and superior hunter, defeating "Mavericks" and other baddies that they had to deal with. Eventually, he became one of Red Alert's key assets and worked proficiently. During his tenure in Red Alert, he formed a strong bond with Smokescreen and started dating the gang's operator, Pallette, but she was shown to be obnoxious, stubborn, and attention seeking. She would follow Axl wherever he went and got into arguements with him if Pallette thought he was ignoring her on purpose. Just five months after they started dating, Axl went onto a mission to capture the Maverick Vile, but Pallette began getting his face about how she wasn't being treated right. Using this distraction, Vile fired on Axl, but Pallette unwittingly took the hit for him, dying right in front of his very eyes. Axl has since brought guilt onto himself for this but still swears to kill Vile to avenge Pallette's death. Becoming a Maverick Hunter It was shortly after this that Smokescreen left the team, finally fed up with Red and unwilling to see his best friend depressed or down like that. Eventually, Axl began to believe that Red Alert was only using him to get their own upgrades and power-ups. One day, he was eavesdropping on some of his comrades taking trash about him and speaking of powering up with the DNA data that Axl was continuosly collecting. Not too long after, Axl discovered they were using the copied data to grow stronger and more powerful. Furious that he was being treated as a tool and not a real soldier like all the others, Axl quickly left Red Alert and was labelled a wanted traitor by Red. Axl knew nothing more than to hide and become his own hunter. He was chased and pursued by Red Alert's Mega Scorpio Mechaniloid before being rescued by the Maverick Hunter Zero. Axl quickly took advantage of the distraction and fled, but Zero was right on his tail. After a misunderstanding through usage of his Copy ability, Axl was taken in by Zero and the Maverick Hunters, just as Red Alert had challenged the Maverick Hunters to a challenge to determine the better group. While Axl was anxious to prove his mettle, he was forced by the Hunters and Repliforce to remain under surveilance by the Hunters' medic, Cinnamon, who Axl immediatly fell in love with. While X, Zero, and Repliforce were occupied, the bounty hunter Clarice took the chance to kidnap Cinnamon while Axl was asleep as ransom for Red. At Red Alert's base, Axl joined the battle and had a final battle with Red in a now-crumbling base (Red had earlier set it to self-destruct). Axl won the battle, barely escaping alive and was granted membership into the Maverick Hunters, as was fellow Red Alert alumnus Flame Hyenard who was sparred by Magma Dragoon. Learning His Purpose Through some tutelage from Zero and X, Axl became a well fought Maverick Hunter, using his copy ability for the use of good and making up for the wrongs he did. However, he was described as a "trigger-happy punk" and way too headstrong to keep up, always wanting some action. When reports of X going Maverick were heard from the news, Axl was able to notice that it was actually an imitation of X, but very few actually believed him. He discovered that Gate, an old friend of Alia's, had created this to tarnish X's reputation and help evolve Reploids the way he saw fit, through logic and science. With new weaponry made by Iris, Axl and Zero began taking down Gate's eight investigators and the original eight Robot Masters, lead by Cut Man, deceived by Gate into thinking X was actually "Mega Man" and become evil. During the mission, Axl encountered his more powerful brother, Blues, and encountered the guardian Maverick. High Max, whom Axl was unable to even damage. Axl also encountered Pallette's sultry sister, Layer, who blamed Axl for her sister's death. It was then that he began to doubt himself and feel regret for being unable to save his love. Through his endeavors in the Copy-X Incident, Axl found a tough opponent in Fire Man and felt merciful towards Shield Sheldon, as his multiple failings reminded him of how he was unable to keep Pallette alive. He also took out Bomb Man, who was occupying the same place where Red Alert's base once was. Axl was also crittically damaged while fighting Time Man, due to the latter's Time Slow ability, thus leaving Zero to finish most of the remaining missions. After recovering he fought Vile and was given a new Blizzard armor by Pallette's Cyber-Elf, where he was able to take down Vile, though Vile was simply playing possum. Greatly beaten by Vile, he took his frustations out on Iris and Zero and temporarily left the Hunters, losing Zero's trust in the process. He would quickly rejoin and make ammends with Zero just in time for Copy-X's defeat and the final battle with Gate. X, Zero, and Axl made it to the center of Gate's lab, where he unveiled One the Ape, an Ultimoid made from X, Zero, and Axl's combined data. Despite their attempts, One was too powerful and was only defeated by a convinient save by High Max, who revealed that one of his purposes was to stop Gate, but Gate's fate could only be determined whoever defeated High Max, which was X. By insistance of Alia, X sparred Gate on the condition that he would write a 1,000 paragraph apology to the world and repair all the Reploids that were destroyed. Gate held true to his world and repented. Several of Gate's creations joined the Maverick Hunters, including I the Hedgehog, created from Copy-X's remains, and Axl (unintentionally) began a relationship with Cinnamon. Reuniting With Old Friends Several months later, many of the Hunters were given quite some time to relax, though Axl had gotten considerably bored and even occasionally went out and tried to find work to do. Though he was ecstatic to hear that the Hunters were needed to fight the Rebellion Army, it quickly turned to disappointment when Commander Signas chose I and Commander Yammark to go instead. As the days passed, they were informed by I of the Rebellion's plans to attack the Hunter base. As the Rebellion attempted to break through, they are battled by their cadre, Scarface, who proved to be too much of a challenge for the Robot Master Hunters and informed the Maverick Hunters that there is no real ideal and that their commander, Epsilon's brother was the Maverick Army Leader Sigma, which worried them that I and her Resistance team would be unable to beat them. I and her team were able to arrest Epsilon and quell the Rebellion, as well as reveal that Sigma was still alive. No sooner than that, though, Colonel Redips seemingly killed I and ehr team, proclaiming them Maverick traitors, but I's team survived and went to defeat him. I was promoted and the Maverick Hunters were ultimatly very proud of her. Axl turned out getting quite lucky in a weird way, when Cinnamon unveiled a very attractive battle suit, and he was not only reunited with a newly-resurrected Pallette, but also his old friend, Smokescreen, who joined the Hunters and informed Axl that Red had survived his previous defeat and had been in hiding for quite a while. Saving a Girl's Future When Axl had discovered that Pallette had been falling in love with Vile--the same Reploid that killed her, he was absolutely enraged. Upset at all this and unwilling to trust Vile, he took a long trip, to Kattlelox Island, where he met a young girl named Ira, who was very ill and unable to walk, thus stuck in a wheelchair. She wanted to get all better so she could travel all over the world. Learning that 15,000 Zenny was required for more state-of-the-art equipment to be afforded for the operation, Axl tried to get the money from the Maverick Hunters, but Signas refused. Not willing to give up, Axl and Smokescreen journeyed to see his old friend Craft, who was able to honor his request. With the money donated, Kattlelox Island's Hospital was able to afford the neccessary equipment and Ira was able to be cured and gave him a Flower-shaped pearl as a token of gratitude. His fellow hunters were all very proud of the good deed he did. Axl later reluctantly assisted Vile during the assault on the North Pole base, at the behest of Pallette, and was able to take down quite a few Mavericks, but was quite dismayed that Smokescreen had fallen for Spur Ponica. Jakob Project Scam Some time later, when the Jakob Project was nearing completion, Mavericks began causing more havoc than before, with many of these being the New-Generation Reploids that were supposed to be incapable of becoming Maverick. X, Zero, and Axl were sent to deal with the dangers. Axl was getting annoyed with Alia's stating of teh overly-obvious and mocked her, which got X very aggitated, not knowing the verbal abuse X and Alia had at the hands of Sting Chameleon. Axl was still able to make amends with X and continue on, where they find that Red had captured Lumine, the director of the Jakob Project and made a new Maverick with the hunters' data named OVER. The Maverick Army was then able to take over the project, forcing the Hunters to split into teams of two to take them down, with Axl being paired with I. As they fought many obsticles, Axl and I began to converse and treat one another like brother and sister, with Axl admiring her beauty and battle skills, taking down virtual copies of one another, a reanimated clone of Copy-X, and Optic Sunflower, as well as showing shock when X announced he would retire after Sigma's defeat. Continuing their mission in Noah's Park, they free one of Dirt Dingo's drones and encounter Vile, whom Axl still couldn't trust and tried to attack. Though he lost and Pallette called Vile to calm him, she wouldn't talk to Axl nor teleport him back, lowering his self-esteem. Travelling to a Crystal Mine, Axl and I take out a large Mechaniloid controlled by Spur Ponica, though Axl starts to show dark and negative symptoms of nearby Dark Energon, being mined by Megatron and his Decepticons, which they destroy most of, as well as a Copy-Sigma and Earthrock Trilobyte, but the latter surprises him by shooting a shard of Dark Energon into his forehead, effectively shattering it. He was immediately attended to, as Gate contemplated the effects the substance may have on him and the revelation from trilobyte that Axl was one of Eggman's badniks. As X and Zero were sent out to finish Sigma for good, the base was attacked by a mass army of Mavericks. Axl began starting to feel dark and instantly obtained the Dark Energon-powered Unicron Armor, having now full control of the Dark substance, which only a select number of people were able to actually control, though he initially showed more blind rage and need to kill. Despite the added boost, the Hunters were overwhelmed and thanks to special bombs planted by high-speed carriers, the Hunter Base was destroyed, a majority of the Hunters being killed, with few survivors being mortally wounded, Axl included. Sigma Wars Saving His Love After being repaired and recovered with the other surviving hunters--as well as getting into a heated argument with X--Axl was promoted to lieutenant commander as the Maverick Hunters settled into their new base, the Air Battleship Olympus. As the battles in the war continued, Axl was getting worried that Cinnamon's new Iron Maiden was impairing her judgment, having asked him to have sex with her, even though he wasn't ready. X wanted the Supra-Force Metal extracted from her, but Gate revealed it would do nothing and they should either destroy her or revert her back to normal. As it turned out, Cinnamon asked it because of curiosity and so that they could have a family one day. As Axl was just starting to understand, X and Zero explained their plan, but Cinnamon ran off, betrayed and upset. Together with X and Dynamo, Axl was able to regain her from Arkham City, now reformed and willing to work. Personality Axl has the attitude and behavior of a young teenage punk. He's often cocky and always anxious to go on missions and fight Mavericks, which often gets him into some predicaments. Axl also likes using his abilties to play some kind of tricks on others, mostly his adversaries. However, he does like to joke around with his comrades, which often gets on X and Zero's nerves. He also often gets cheeky with X and Zero's love lives, but he himself gets a bit nervous or shy around Cinnamon. Powers and Abilities As noted before, Axl has the ability to use a Copy Chip, which allows him to take the forms and abilities of other Reploids and Mobians. However, this ability is far from perfect, as even with this Copy Chip and Copy Shot, he is only able to take the forms of those that are his own size. For the rest, he can only copy their abilities. Axl is a very skilled sharpshooter, able to shoot down enemies with pinpoint accuracy, whether he's in his normal form or not. Axl also has the ability to fly and hover, something his fellow hunters are unable to do. He also has a Blizzard armor, which he got from a Cyber-Elf Pallette. This gives him powers over ice, water, and air, his weapons are stronger than before, and actually gives him a big edge both on and off the battlefield. Weapons Axl has a variety of guns and weapons at his dispoal, mostly coming in pairs. Many have different and special uses and abilities, depending on the weapon. All his weapons have been made by either Iris or Craft unless otherwise noted, Iris doing the nine following the Axl Bullet. *'Axl Bullet': Axl's default weapon of choice. Two normal rapid-fire pistols that allow Axl to fire in any direction. *'Blast Launcher': A sort of rocket launcher that can also launch grenades that bounce off for a few seconds before detonating. *'Ray Gun': A rapid-firing laser gun that is able to pierce through enemies. *'Dark Arrow': A sort of darkness-like arrow that homes in on enemies, even those hiding or stuck in walls. *'Bound Blaster': A richochet weapon that reflects off of any surface for maximum coverage. Axl can shoot up to three at a time. *'Spiral Magnum': A phantastic weapon that pierces any surface and shoots through walls. *'Cool Gattler': A gattling gun that deals heavy damage in exchange for limited ammo and energy. *'Rocket Bazooka': A rocket launcher that launches powerful missiles and rockets. Axl can also home in on targets as well. *'Gear Shredder': A sort of ricochet weapon that bounces off surfaces until it hits and pierces through an enemy. When they die or if the ammo hits nothing, it will return to the gun itself. If charged up, it will shoot 2-3 projectiles at once. *'Mega Mortar': A heavy cannon that shoots some of the heaviest and most powerful plasma shots imaginable. It is considered Axl's strongest weapon, but it takes much time to reload after using five shots. *'Throwback Blaster': An average vintage shotgun that is perfect for close-quarters blasting. *'Electro Bolter': A strangely-familiar weapon that fires powerful electric harpoon-like projectiles. Originally made by Soundwave before being stolen by Vile and given to Axl. *'Glass Gass Cannon': Shoots polarity disruption zone at enemies that putsz them into stasis before ripping them apart; once signature weapon of Cliffjumper, now used more publicly. *'Sling Shock': A deadly and electrifying gun made by Shockwave and later illegally made by Craft. This weapon fires electrified bolos that ensanare and subdue multiple victims. *'Thermo Rocket Cannon': A powerful lock-on missile launcher, and is one of--if not Axl's most stronegst of weapons. *'Flame Burner': A flamethrower weapon that can cause great burn and fire damage to targets. *'Nucleon Charge Rifle': A sniper rifle with awesome range that Axl mostly uses in stealth missions, but occasionally uses it in open combat as well. *'Riot Cannon': A powered-up version of Megatron's Fusion Cannon which packs a real punch, especially against larger opponents. *'Path Blaster': An excellent shotgun weapon that will do well from long range, but kill any enemy or heavilly damage any boss in close-quarters. *'Subsonic Repeater': A fast close-ranged weapon that grants Axl great footspeed and also has great range of fire. Friends/Allies *Cinnamon the Cat *Red the Hedgehog (formerly) *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *I the Hedgehog *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Delta the Mongoose *Pallette the Cat *Gate the Hedgehog *Signas the Echidnahog *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Blues the Fox *Marino the Jaguar *Iris the Hedgehog *Roll the Hedgehog *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Boombomb the Hedgehog *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Spark Man *Magnet Man *Commander Yammark *Rainy Turtloid *Metal Shark Player *Blizzard Wolfang *Shield Sheldon *Blaze Heatnix *Infinity Mijinion *Ground Scaravich *Dynamo the Cat *Maverick Hunters *Repliforce Rivals/Enemies *Red the Hedgehog *Sigma the Echidna *Ranch Ponica *Spider the Hedgehog *Gate the Hedgehog (formerly) *Vile the Weasel *Gentun the Ninjafox *Blues the Fox (occasionally) *Gravity Man *Snake Man *Hard Man *Gemini Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Crash Man *Megatron the Destroyer *Starscream the Batfox *Skywarp the Batfox *Spike Rosered *Salamistress Burna *Petal Blossom *Silver Sharkly *Layer the Cat (formerly) *Cut Man (formerly) *Guts Man (formerly) *Ice Man (formerly) *Bomb Man (formerly) *Fire Man (formerly) *Elec Man (formerly) *Time Man (formerly) *Oil Man (formerly) *Maverick Army *Red Alert Gallery Original Counterpart :Main Article: Axl Axl is a playable character in the Mega Man X series and the third most prominent as well, first appearing in Mega Man X7. He was made to be a teenage character with a sense of humor, with gameplay mechanics that are equal to Bass from the original Mega Man games. Axl was once a member of the illegal bounty hunting squad known as Red Alert until he found he was being manipulated with his mysterious shape-changing abilities and left, insisting to join the Maverick Hunters in the place of a then-retired X. In Mega Man X8, it is revealed he is a prototype of the new-generation Reploids and has now become a full-time Maverick Hunter. While still cocky and quite whiny when there's no action around, he was still shown to be quite caring towards others. At the end of the game, Axl is knocked out by an object of the dead Lumine, breaking his lens. A light purple crystal is seen, the meaning of which is never fully explained, nor ellaborated in Mega Man X: Command Mission, where he is also a playable character. Trivia *Axl's crush on Cinnamon is based on a popular fan coupling that Gurahk supports between their Capcom counterparts. His former relationship with Pallette is also based on another pairing between Capcom's Axl and a navigator named Pallette from Mega Man X8. *Although Axl can fly/hover, the picture that illustrates him shows no means of how he would do so. Category:Reploids Category:Robots Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Characters with Multiple Genetic Abilities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Foxes Category:Gurahk's Characters Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Crossover Characters Category:Maverick Hunter X Characters